


not sulking

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You haven’t touched your lunch at all and you’ve been staring at that orange like it insulted your mom or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	not sulking

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Stop trying to cheer me up + allira

"You’re sulking."

"I’m not sulking."

Allison lifted an eyebrow at the other girl. “You haven’t touched your lunch at all and you’ve been staring at that orange like it insulted your mom or something.”

Kira wrinkled her nose in a way that was far too adorable. “Okay so I’m sulking. So what? I have to rewrite my  _entire_  paper, I’m allowed to sulk.”

"Sure you are, but you also have to eat."

"I’m not hungry."

Allison shook her head but the look she gave her was affectionate more than anything. “Would you be hungry if we ditched the dining hall and went for ice cream?”

Kira twisted her face up like she was trying not to smile. “Stop trying to cheer me up.”

"No."

Allison watched, amused, as Kira contorted her face some more before finally giving in and grinning widely. “Okay fine, ice cream it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com/)


End file.
